Star gazing with jade eyes
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: just something random I wrote, about Levi finding an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Just something that popped into my bead :P

* * *

><p>She is beautifully brutal, Beautiful in some sense of the word, brutal in every sense of the word. She had been with the scouts as long as captain Levi but she was six years his junior. Her Name is Suzan Elizabeth Hunter, she has killed the most Titans out of all the regiments, but due to the fact that she has been on a mission outside the walls in the territory they lost to the Titans five years ago for the past three years. No one has seen her since.<p>

"Captain Levi there's something you have to come and see." Zoe gasped out. She had run all the way to find him.

"What is it?" Levi said looking up at her.

"It's best you come and see sir."

Levi followed Zoe to the top the outer wall of Trost.

"Look." She said pointing in the distance. Levi squinted, his eyes widened. On the horizon was a lone figure walking towards the sealed gate. Everyone around Levi was dashing about preparing the canons. He held up his hand and they all stopped.

"But cap-" Levi cut them off.

"That is no Titan." Was all he said. Eren came running up to him.

"Captain, who is that?" He asked.

"That Eren is the world's best killing machine." Levi said "Even better then you in Titan form, and she's on our side." Eren gulped.

"How many has she?" Eren asked. Levi kept his eyes on the slowly advancing figure.

"She has killed well over fifty and that was three years ago. That count will be considerably higher now."

"How long has she been out there?" Zoe answered this question.

"Three years." She said. Eren was getting a sense of being rather over whelmed, that's when Misaka and Arrmin arrived.

"How old is she?" Arrmin said.

"She is six years younger than the captain." When this didn't have the effect Zoe wanted she added. "That makes her seventeen." Levi drowned out the rest of what they talked about. The only thing that was on his mind at that moment was the girl walking leisurely towards them. On her right three Titans were approaching and to her left were two more. People started to get ready to help her when.

"No" said Levi "you all have to see this." The Titans were almost on her, in an instant one of the Titans was down, crushing two others beneath it. The last couple had thier heads came spinning off. The girl used her O.D.M gear to get up the wall; she landed just in front of Levi. She pulled back her hood. She had striking jade eyes and short kept red hair.

"Hello Levi." She said. Her voice had a hint of Irish to it.

"Hello Suzan. How was your hunt?" he replied.

"It was long, and I want to sleep."

Three years ago.

Suzan moved like a shadow along the corridor, until she was behind Levi.

"Boo." She whispered next to his ear. Levi glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He was sad, though he hid it well she could see through his mask.

"I will miss you too Levi." She said giving his shoulder a light squeeze with her hand. She wasn't one for much physical contact with other people but the people she knew well and trusted were graced with gestures such as this one. Levi had known her from being a cadet.

"How many are going with you?" He asked.

"Just me," She looked to be fine with that. She was never one for _playing with others _so to speak. "You know full well I work better alone most of the time. You are the only one that can keep up with me."

"How, _modest_ of you." Levi said.

"Says the _king of modesty_," She scoffed. "I know your sarcasm when I hear it." she added. Levi fixed the girl with his gaze. She was leaving tomorrow and his chances of ever seeing her again were slim at best.

"What do you want to do?" he knew what she meant she was asking how he wanted to spend their last hours together. He swallowed and looked into her jade eyes.

"I want to watch the stars."

Looking into her eyes now even though they were as stunning a jade they ever were, they no longer had the fire she once had, no now her eyes were just as empty as his.

* * *

><p>Yep just something random.<p> 


	2. Broken Jade

Since you liked the last one I wote another chapter.

* * *

><p>Broken Jabe.<p>

Suzan Hunter was still a mystery to all, but those who knew her from years back. That left only Captain Levi.

"What did you do out there?" He asked her.

"I killed." Her voice was flat and he knew that he wouldn't get any more from her. Some basic things about her were the same, but she had changed. The way she talked was different but the way she left her sentences was the same, so Levi still had a sense of when not to press her to talk anymore. She had changed, the way she walked was different, and she had less life, less _fire_ than what she had before however that was inevitable when you had been outside the walls.

Levi walked her to his room; she would be staying with him since she was presumed dead one year after she left and no longer had a home. Levi opened the door to his room. Well it was more than a room it was more like a flat. He let her go inside first.

"You don't seem to have grown Levi." Suzan stated as she hung her scout cloak on a coat hanger by the door. Levi seated himself at his desk to look over his paper work.

"I'm still taller than you." He said flatly. She started to take off her O.D.M gear and her clothes. Levi averted his eyes back to his paper work as she did so. She padded on bare feet into the bathroom. She was never one for self modesty. She emerged not long after with no towel to cover her.

"You have no hot water." She said. Levi lifted his eyes to her face.

"After three years beyond the walls I would expect that you would be used to cold water by now." He said, his expression never changing.

"Yes, but hot water would make a nice change."

"I'll see what I can do." He pushed himself up from the desk and went to the heating room to light a fire.

Levi was going over his O.D.M gear when she came out drying her hair with a small towel, she still didn't cover up her body though. The good thing was that she had never_ sexually_ appealed to him. (But neither did other girls). She had never seen him like that either, she was just comfortable around him so they never fell into awkward situations like other men and women did to made one another fell uncomfortable. Levi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was rummaging through his closet, so her back was to him. Three years and not a single scar, scrap or scratch was on her body. She grabbed one of his shirts shrugged it on and buttoned it up. Levi's shirt came to just above her knees.

"You can sleep on the bed tonight."He said moving over to the sofa, making it up for himself. She nodded and padded over to the cot, pulling the sheets over herself. Levi blew out the lights and settled on the hard sofa.

Levi was woken by the sounds muffled crying. He looked over to the cot and saw that it was empty. He scanned the room in the in the darkness, Suzan was nowhere. He rose from the sofa; closing his eyes he followed the sound of soft crying. He stopped when his knees came in contact with the wooden frame of the cot. Levi opened his eyes and squatted down to look under it. He saw her huddled up in the fatal position, she was shaking so much. Levi shimmied his way under the frame of the cot so he was behind her. He pulled her form to his chest and spooned her. A choked sob escaped her lips**, **and she stopped trying to hide her tears. Levi pressed his lips to the grown of her head and in a soothing a voice he could, said.

"Don't do that, wake me _before _this happens. You can come to me, you don't have to be alone anymore." Her body relaxed and her cries become louder. Levi pulled her closer. No she was not the same she was broken. They stayed like that all night.

* * *

><p>There you go.<p> 


	3. Jade Dragon

here is more. Not much happens in this chapter.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Levi was the first to wake up. His back was cramping from having slept on the wooden floor under the cot. Levi opened his eyes, He and Suzan were in the same position they had fallen asleep in last night, though she was considerably less tense now. Levi unhooked his arm from around her waist and with the other he pushed himself up ever so slightly and looked at her face, dried tears stained her cheeks. He slipped out silently from under the cot. He undressed and went into the bathroom to bathe the stiffness from his joints; the water was hot enough to get his blood pumping and wake him up fully. When he was done he pulled on his breeches (unlike_ someone_ he was more modest) and he went to make breakfast.

Suzan was sat on the cot with her knees hugged to her chest. When he came out from the bathroom she raised her gaze to him as he put a kettle on to boil water. Levi looked back at her, meeting her jade eyes that were dull and red rimmed.

"Did you get any sleep?" Levi asked. The kettle started to whistle and he poured the steaming water into two mugs, he handed her one. She shrugged and took a sip from the mug, it was tea. "Did you sleep when you were out _there_?" He said taking a sip from his mug. Suzan gave a shallow nod. "How?" He added.

"Trees mostly." She said fixing her eyes on the tea in her mug, it was the way she liked it, no milk and one sugar. "Sometimes I would sleep in old houses."Levi decided to change the subject.

"Do you have any clothes?" He said. She shook her head. No then. Levi finished off his tea and continued getting dressed. He was about to leave for his day of working with Eren, the boy _really_ needed to work on his O.D.M gear movements. Suzan got hold of Levi's shirt sleeve.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Yes. But put some clothes on first." He said.

Suzan Hunter was a demon when it came to using O.D.M gear. She was better than Captain Levi and she was most certainly better than Misaka. Armin and Eren were talking about how Suzan moved and how she never seemed to run out of gas.

"Eren I've been watching the way she moves and how she uses her gear," Armin said. "She doesn't do what the rest of us do. I think I might have a way to put it into words. See when she fires the grapples," Eren watched as Suzan fired a grapple into the bark of a tree. "Look she doesn't use the grapples to pull herself, like me and you. She only uses them to keep her momentum going. Like swinging from branch to branch that's the way we seem to do it, the way she does it makes it look more like flying, because she spends more time in the air than reaching for branches." Eren was slowly starting to get it. They watched Suzan easily pull ahead of Misaka and Captain Levi. By the time Misaka was side by side with Suzan again, she was out of gas. Suzan twisted her body in the air and looped back.

"What do they teach them as cadets?"Suzan said. "Full throttle 'till you die?" Misaka looked up at her, embarrassment clear on her face. was is possible that Captain Levi looked_ amused_ by what was happening.

"Kid if you want to stay alive then use more of gravity and less gas," Suzan said to Misaka. "Remember gravity will always be there, gas won't." and to stress her point she unhooked her gas canisters and let the gas out until it was almost empty. She then put them back and proceeded to use her gear to get up the tallest tree she could find, when she was hanging from the top she let go and fell at bone crushing speed only using her gear again when she was about to hit the ground. She went in a wide ark over their heads like she was a child on a swing, and then landed back down next to Misaka.

"Never forget gravity, it will never forget you, make it your friend not your enemy."She addressed everyone. She turned and walked the rest of the way back to the castle they were using as a HQ. Its brick walls loomed high above her.

Levi watched her go, she was different and the same all at once. She was a jade dragon with her wings out, ready to take flight at the slightest thing. fierce and scard at the same time.

* * *

><p>There will be more soon. ^ ^<p> 


	4. frail Jade

**sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>The evening after.<p>

Captain Levi was walking down the hall to his room, when herd heard the loud smash of pottery breaking. Levi kept his strides the same as he approached the door, he pushed it open. The room was fine except for the smashed wash bowl and water all over the floor, and blood. Levi scanned the room with his eyes. In the corner sat Suzan her gaze fixed on her hands with a look of absolute horror on her face. Her hands were covered in crimson blood. Levi entered the room, careful to avoid the smashed wash bowl on the floor, he strode over to her. He glanced down at her hands, they had deep cuts in them, and one of her hands still had a shard of clay embedded very deep in the flesh of her palm. Levi sat next to her with his back resting against the wall; he gently took her hands in his own. She only seemed to take notice of him when he did this. He examined her hands delicately brushing his thumbs over the wounds. He undid the tie from around his neck and tore it down the middle so he had two pieces of clean cloth. Levi lay the strands on his knee, taking hold of the piece of pot that was still in her palm, he pulled it out then proceeded to wrap her hands. Suzan looked at him all the while.

"Why?" she said after he was done. Levi glanced at her with a flicker of his eyes.

"I was wondering," He said. "Why don't you have any scars after all these years?" Tears started to well in her eyes and spill over the edges down her cheeks.

"I'm broken Levi," She sobbed. "I may not have scars but I'm broken on the inside." Levi didn't quite know what to do so he set to work on cleaning the mess on the floor. When he was done he sat back down beside her.

"What did you see Suzan?" he said, his voice was gentle but had a stern look in his eyes.

"Too much, just too damn much." She cried shaking her head. Levi wrapped his arm round her shoulders and pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace. She clung to his shirt and sobbed into his strong, warm hold.

She was shaking so violently that it made her weak, so Levi had to carry her to the bathroom. He was about to turn away so she could undress and wash the grime from her hands and body.

"I don't think I can do it by myself," she said stopping him; her voice was shaky and uncertain. "Could you help me?" Levi helped her out of her clothes, pulling the sleeves of her shirt carefully over her hands. She managed to slide out of the pants with Levi's help to steady her so she wouldn't fall. She peeled off her under garments, and Levi helped her into the bath tub. He set the taps running and started scrubbing the dirt from the day from her hair, back and shoulders, whilst she soaked in the warm water. When it came to her hands Levi slowly unwound the cloth and she dipped them in the water. The clear liquid soon became a shade of pink from the blood, he dabbed lightly cleaning the wounds on her palms. Suzan lifted her hands from the bath and Levi wrapped them in a dry towel to soak up the moisture then put proper bandages on them. He helped her stand in the bath and dried the rest her off by draping a larger towel over her shoulders. He carried her back to his room where he grabbed one of his shirts for her to ware; she slowly buttoned it up, her fingers fumbling slightly every now and then. They led down on the cot; Suzan was curled up at his side with her head resting over his steady strong heart beat. Levi led on his back, with one of his hands over her shoulders.

"We're all broken one way or another Suzan." He said as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that took longer than expected tell me if you want more but i was thinking of ending it there if not. <strong>


End file.
